Infatuation
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: Just. Just read it. :IIII Kevick.


"Nick, your father and I are going out for the day. I would appreciate it if you would mind, please." My mother said nicely to me, smiling.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be good. You can trust me." I smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Good, because Kevin will be watching you."

My smile faded. "What." I stood there, staring plainly.

"Yes. Now you better mind." She leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I cringed.

Do I really need someone to watch me? I'm a good kid. I mean, seriously, I'm 14. What the hell.

"But." I sighed deeply, wiping my cheek.

"Bye, Nick." My mother laughed, walking out the front door with my father. I saw Joe coming down the stairs with a backpack. My smile came back. "Joe-!"

"I'm going to my friends house." He said quickly, running out the front door. My mouth hung slightly open. This is going to be one boring ass day.

I sighed to myself and sat on the floor. I honestly have nothing to do and I'm sure nothing's on tv. I layed back on the floor and lifted my shirt, letting air hit my tummy. I liked the feeling for some reason.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kevin said, stepping over me. I was in the way.

"Being bored. Everyone left me- us."

"Oh yeah, I have to watch you but why lay on the floor with your shirt up?"

"I like the feeling." I patted my stomach making a little slapping sound. He smiled down at me and rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever." He walked to the kitchen. I stay put on the floor but I can still hear him clearly.

"Keviiiin." I whined from the ground.

"Whaaat?" He liked to mock me..

"I'm bored. Let's do something."

"Like what?"

I paused and thought. What is there to do? Mom wants us to stay here so we can't go out or something.

"Well, I don't know. You think of something." I said, rolling on my stomach. The carpet felt soft on it.

"It was your idea, smart one."

"Gosh, you're boring."

"Coming from someone who lifts their shirt for fun." I heard him chuckle and shuffle things in the kitchen.

"Hey, shut up. It feels nice. And what are you doing in there?"

He didn't answer me. I just sighed and planted my face in the carpet, kicking my feet a bit.

"Here." I heard him sit on the floor next to me, setting something in front of me. I lifted my head and smiled.

"Ice cream!" I quickly sat up and grabbed the bowl.

"You're welcome." He said, eating his.

"Oh! thank you."

"Now, who's a cool baby sitter?" He said, putting emphasis on the word baby. I rolled my eyes and continued to my ice cream.

"You are." I said a minute later. He looked up and smiled at me, wiping ice cream on my nose.

"Hey!" I wiped it off by rubbing my face on his chest. He just laughed, like always. He leaned back a bit.

"What the hell, I don't want ice cream on my shirt." He grinned and shoved his hand in my face. I licked the palm of his hand, and laughed when he jumped back. I noticed his eye slightly twitch as he looked down at his bowl of ice cream. "You're.. Weird." He mumbled.

I stuck my tongue out, "I know, but at least I'm not booooring."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be a cool baby sitter, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're.. Cool."

He smiled, and lightly pushed me, "I better be."

"You are." I smiled at him.

He just laughed and finished his ice cream. I quickly downed mine, and gave him my bowl. He took our bowls to the kitchen, and I followed him, holding my stomach.  
>Maybe I shouldn't have finished it that fast.<p>

"Ughhh, tummyyy." I whined, rubbing it. I sighed deeply, and he laughed at me.

"Well, now you know not to DOWN it." He walked up to me, messing up my hair. I glared at him.

"Asshole. Entertain me. Now." I said, poking his nose with my finger.

He just looked at me like I'm stupid. "Now, how the hell am I supposed to do that?" He questioned.

"I don't know. You're watching me. You think of something." I stared at him.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. I followed him up the stairs and to his room. When he got in there, he turned around. I stood outside the door, and looked up at him.

"Why do you keep following me?"

"I'm bored, Kevin." I whined, tugging at his shirt.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." He laughed, pushing my hands away. I frowned, and crossed my arms.

"You're such a kid, you know that, right?" He put his hand on my chest, lightly pushing me. I sighed, and bit my lip. I pushed passed him, and went over to his bed, falling lazily on it.

"Your bed is comfy." I said, stretching on it. He walked to the end and pulled my feet.

"Hey, I was laying here."

"Not much longer. Out." He pointed to his door as he leaned over me.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"Go play with your belly again."

"Alright." I lifted my shirt and pat my stomach.

"N-Not here!" He yelled. What's his problem? I turned over and tried to climb back to the top of the bed. He grabbed the belt loop of my pants and drug me down.

"Keviiin, let me stay heeere." I whined.

"No, you have your own room." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, walking out to my room. I kicked my feet and gripped the back of his shirt.

"Let me down." I complained. He tried to flip me on my bed but I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Get off, Nick."

"Nooo."

"You just told me to let you down.."

"I want to be with yooou."

He got on my bed with his hands and knees with me still hanging on to him.

"N-Nick, get o-off." He pushed me off, slightly slamming me on my bed. I started to cry, not because it hurt but because it hurt my feelings.  
>I covered my face with my arms as Kevin was still hovered over me.<p>

"Don't cry. I didn't hurt you."

"I know but..why wont you let me hang out with you.." I said, still covering my face.

"Why do you even want to if I'm so boring?"

"Cause... you're a cool babysitter.." I uncovered my face and looked up at him. He just smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"You know, I love you. Even if you're extreamly annoying.."

"Shut up..." I hugged him back and smiled. "I love you, too, Kevin.." I said, pulling away.

"Good. Now, I'll let you hang out with me." He quickly kissed my forehead, and got up, putting his hand out for me. I felt my face start to heat up. Was that even normal..?  
>I took his hand, and let him pull me up. We went back to his room and I, of course, went straight back to the bed. It was pretty comfortable. I grabbed his pillow, sticking my face in it. I sighed happily. I don't know if this is right.. But it smelled nice. It smelled like.. Well, him. I giggled, and rolled the other way. I pulled the pillow off my face,<br>to see him staring at me oddly.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" He laughed awkwardly.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You're one weird kid, ya' know." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He went over to the TV, and turned it on, then the satelite box. He grabbed the control and came over to the bed, sitting next to me. I smiled, and scooted closer to him. He wrapped one arm around me.

"You've been really clingy today, you know." He said, staring down at me. I blushed, again. Why do I keep doing that? He's my brother. And much older than me.  
>I dug my face in his side, "Oh, sorry."<p>

"It's fine," He laughed, "I don't mind, really." I just nodded, sighing a bit. We layed there for a while, watching TV. I was growing more, and more bored. I sat up, and hugged the pillow while watching the credits for this movie run by. I don't even know what it was. I've never seen it before until now.  
>All I know, is it had a shit ton of zombies. It was amusing, I guess. It just didn't phase me much. Kevin sat up, and smiled at me.<p>

"What do you want to do now?" He asked, turning the TV off.

"I don't know." I shrugged, hitting him with the pillow.

"You're such a kid." He took the pillow from me, and pushed me down, holding the pillow over my head. I kicked, and tried pushing the pillow off me.

"INEEDTOBREATHE." I tried saying, muffled into the pillow. He laughed, and pulled it off me.

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh, whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to get off me?" I asked.

He just smiled down at me, "Hmm?" He put his hands flat down on the bed, leaning over me.

"U-Uhh.. Nothing." I mumbled. I looked over his face, just noticing how much I loved his eyes, hair, and basically.. Everything. Then I couldn't help but stare at his lips.. I've never been kissed before. I don't really know anyone. But now..

"Nick?"

"H-Huh..?" I held my breath, as he leaned down more.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"N-No.. Why?" I held my hand over my mouth, as he smiled at me.

"Would you like to be kissed?"

"Umm.." I scooted up a bit more, and he took my hand away. "I.. guess, when the right time comes.."

He leaned closer and closer. My face and ears felt hot.. Like I had a fever or something.  
>I watched his face intently as he slightly closed his eyes. Then I felt his lips rest against mine. At first I thought 'Is this wrong?' but then started to enjoy it.<br>I closed my eyes and nervously put my hands on his shoulders. I felt him smiled against my lips. He pulled away and looked at me, smiling.

"Was that the right time?" He asked, touching my hair.

"Uh- it was- I..." I couldn't get any form of sentence out at all. My mind was racing and Kevin.. he was.. just..

"No?" He started to back away from me until I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him back.

"It was..I liked it.."

"Okay then.." He chuckled and rested his body slightly on top of mine. I blushed at the warmth of his chest on mine.. I guess this was fine..

"Kevin?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this... right?"

"Do you think it is?"

"I'm not really sure.."

He kissed me again. I loved the feel of his lips against mine..

"Does that help you?"

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Y-Yeah.. It does.."

"Good." He rolled over, and pulled me on top of him. "Do you at all.. Understand how adorable you are?"

"I am not.." I pouted.

"Oh, shut up." He pulled me down, and kissed my forehead. I backed away a bit, and he looked at me confused.  
>I grabbed his face gently, and pulled him closer, pressing my lips against his. He chuckled. And then he grabbed my arms, nipping at my lip.<br>I quickly pulled away, blushing. I'm sure I know what he was trying to do.

"What is it?" He asked frowning.

"I.. I don't know.. What to do.." I whispered, covering my face with my hands.

"Really, you just go with it.." He smiled, and sat up a bit, using his elbows for support. I nodded slowly, biting my lip. I feel like such a child right now.. It's embarrassing.

"Shall we try this again..?" He asked, grabbing my hands, and lacing our fingers together.

I wanted to, honestly.. But I was kind of scared. I could easily embarrass myself. More than I already have..

"Y-Yeah.." I leaned over him, and smiled shyly. He reached up and kissed me again. I parted my lips slightly, and let his tongue slide in. At first it was weird.. But I liked it. I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I felt so.. Odd.. I moved my hips awkwardly, and moved my tongue around with his.  
>I think I'm doing this right..? I could feel my face heating up as he let go of my hands, and moved them to my sides. He slowly rocked them and I made a cringing face as the friction between us grew.<p>

"Don't like it?" He said in my ear, stopping.

"N-No, I do.. it was just.. surprising.." I grinned and started the movements back up. He smiled and used one of his hands to pull my neck down.  
>He kissed me again forced his tongue in my mouth. I moaned a little as I pressed my hips down a little harder.<p>

"Someones happy.." He smirked and looked down, in between us. I blushed out of embarassment and looked away from him.  
>"Y-You are too..." I mumbled. I could hear his small laugh and felt his hand guide my face to turn to him again.<p>

"Of course I am. With someone as cute as you." I smiled and felt his fingers tuck under the waist line of my pants.

"Kevin-"

"Can I?" He asked, tugging on them.

"I don't know... I heard that stuff hurts.."

"No! Not that. You're too young..."

"Oh.. Then what?"

"Do you care..?" I looked at him for a second, and bit my lip, slowly shaking my head 'no'. I know he won't hurt me.. He smiled softly, and unbuttoned my pants. I held my breath as he reached into my boxers.

"Kevin.."

"Shhh.."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. I gasped when I felt his hand wrap around my hard on.

I saw a small smile form at the corner of his mouth. I won't lie, I was honestly a bit nervous... He slowly started to move his hand, I threw my head back not expecting it to feel like that. I mean, I've never touched myself before because it was 'bad'

"Kevin..." I whispered, trying to close my legs. Kevin held them open as he stroked me, gaining speed. My breath was shallow and raspy.

"Relax, Nick.." He tightened his grip on my inner thigh, making me whimper.

"K-Kevin, you're being too rough.."

He swiftly let go, kissing the spot that felt like it was forming a bruise.

"I'm sorry.." He softly said, trailing kisses up my leg. I just smiled and nodded at him. He continued where he left off.

I covered my mouth, trying to avoid sounds from coming out. Kevin grabbed my hands and gently pulled them away.

"I want to hear you.." He stopped and looked at me, biting his bottom lip.

"Please...keep going.." I pleaded in a nearly eager voice. I reached for his hands and tried to place them back.  
>He pulled them away and leaned down, running his warm breath acrossed me. I let out a sigh, laying fully on the bed. My breath was now heavy. I needed Kevin to keep going..<p>

Suddenly I felt his mouth cover my entire erection. I arched my back and slightly opened my mouth to the intensity. I grabbed onto the sheets and tightly shut my eyes, letting out a sound. I couldn't help but not care anymore about if this was 'bad' or not. I had him. I felt like I needed him. He moved his tongue around the tip, and took me in whole again. I gasped, moving my legs awkwardly.

"G-Go.. Faster.. Please.." He did, and I started to feel myself close. I moved my hand up to his hair, pulling on it. He moaned, and started sucking more faster. After I was there, he pulled away, smiling softly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was fast.." He chuckled, grabbing onto my hands, pulling me up.

"N-No it wasn't.." I said, flushed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, awkwardly nuzzling my face in it. I felt embarrassed.. But happy.

"Sure.." He kissed the top of my head. "You know, you're really adorable when you're embarrassed.. Right?"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Whatever.."

"Hah, so," He pulled away to look at me, smiling. "what do you think about me baby sitting you, now?"

My face heated up, "I-I want you to do it more.." I answered quietly.

"Oh, I will." He laughed, pressing his lips against mine. "I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too.."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment or some shit? :D <strong>


End file.
